


As loud as Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s high time I punished you for what you’ve done.” answered the blond, his voice low and menacing, yet, his sibling snorted.</p><p>“And what are you going to do?” he chuckled as his feet touched the ground. “Lock me here in this room like the naughty boy I am?”</p><p>“I’m going to do something I never thought I’ll do, but you leave me no choice, brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As loud as Thunder

“That’s enough!” 

Everyone turned to the God of Thunder, shivering at the tone of his voice and seeing some lightening beginning to form around him, Mjölnir clenched in his hand. 

“Woah, big guy, electricity is fine in there, no need to…”

Stark was, not so delicately, interrupted by Steve’s elbow hitting his guts. Breathless, he glared at him, but kept his mouth shut meeting the shut-up-now-you’ll-get-us-roasted-or-hammered gaze of the Captain. 

“Friends, please, excuse us for a moment.” said Thor, suddenly (alarmingly) calm, stepping in his brother’s direction.

“What for?” replied Loki with a smirk, standing his ground despite his bounds. “Are you taking me back to Asgard already?!”

The God of Mischief didn’t have the time to hide his astonishment when his so-called brother seized him by the waist, lifted him and walked away, carrying him on his shoulder.

“…alright, alright, I’m following!” he stated, his ability to say sarcasms back as the two left the room.

The Avengers left stood in silence, awkwardly.

“I told you it was a bad idea to remove his mask and let him speak…” sighed Natasha, adding mentally “ _but women are hardly heard, here!_ ”  
Thor kicked open a door to what seemed to be a bedroom and slammed it shut, holding tight on the younger God’s legs.

“And… what are we here for?” asked Loki lifting an eyebrow, a hand holding his chin, his elbow resting in his free hand while being carried, unimpressed.

“It’s high time I punished you for what you’ve done.” answered the blond, his voice low and menacing, yet, his sibling snorted.

“And what are you going to do?” he chuckled as his feet touched the ground. “Lock me here in this room like the naughty boy I am?”

Loki forced himself to keep a neutral face when he saw Thor’s expression. He had seen him angry before, oh yes, more than once, yet not like this. 

This time, he couldn’t read his brother’s eyes. They were shining with… something and darkened by something else. He really couldn’t tell.  
Anger? Disappointment? No, it was deeper than these, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Why? Thor was usually so predictable! So easy to manipulate!

The sound of Mjölnir being dropped and Thor’s voice woke him up.

“I’m going to do something I never thought I’ll do, but you leave me no choice, brother.”  
Before Loki could reply or simply react, Thor grabbed his wrist pulling him to the bed; the Thunder God sat and threw him across his laps.

“Wh… what are you…” muttered weakly the Silvertongue, taken aback by his elder’s attitude.

Thor shifted his knees quickly, adjusting himself and his brother, before placing firmly his hand on Loki’s small back, locking one of his wrists at the same time. 

He took a sharp breath and then raised his hand.

**SMACK.**

The Mischief God’s eyes widened, a gasp escaping his lips.

Thor didn’t let him time for something else and hit the brunette’s behind again, full strength.

The sound of his palm resonated in the room  
with a strangled cry coming from Loki.

Loki gripped Thor’s leg, not believing what was happening. Yet, another hard slap on his buttocks proved him it was true, and he could swear it was like in a flash. The pain was burning already, but a strange feeling was also starting to spread in him.

“Thor…” he said in a breath.

“Quiet!” answered Thor, giving another spank, startling him. “I’ve had enough of your talking, your lies, and your mischief!...” he kept on spanking him as he talked. “Why, brother? Why do you refuse everything I offer you? Why do you choose the hard way?”

All Thor got for an answer was a moan.

**_A moan._ **

Thor paused a moment, dumbfounded. _What the Hel ?!_

Loki could have almost scream or cry of frustration when the spanking stopped. The feeling just started to reach his lower bits, this pain was delicious and it was warm, why did this big oaf stopped?!

“What? Is that all you’ve got?” asked Loki to provoke him, turning a bit to look at him. “Is the Mighty Thor tired already?” 

Thor frowned and started to spank him again, his other hand gripping on his held wrist.

“Oh yes…” Loki breathed, feeling his bottom getting assaulted by his brother strong hand.

Thor heard it, but didn’t stop this time, just lifted his eyebrow. When he delivered a particularly harsh slap, some lightening sparkling in his hand, Loki arched his back with a cry of pain and pleasure feeling chills and electricity coming through his spine.

“Oh yes!” he said, his voice barely a whisper between pants. “Like this, Thor! More! More!” he begged.

Loki was more than pleased to feel several merciless slaps on his already burning behind. He couldn’t hold back his moans or little cries of bliss, and he didn’t give a damn about it. His eyes progressively watered, but he didn’t mind, because the pleasure was starting to greaten.

Thor didn’t know what to think. Was Loki really enjoying it or was it a ruse to make him stop? He tried to remember some time his brother did seem to like being injured but couldn’t find any memory about Loki being a masochist.

“ _No, he never enjoyed pain, he always avoided it in sparing or battle, he always healed himself with his own magic!_ ” he thought. “ _He’s trying to trick me again!_ ”

Irritated, the Thunder God merely paused, earning a surely fake disappointed moan, just to yank down Loki’s trousers and undergarments. 

Loki flushed when he felt his bottom being exposed but forgot his embarrassment when Thor spanked him on the bare. It was amazing! Tears ran down his cheeks as he cried out of pleasure at the feeling. It was difficult to breath, but the Mischief God didn’t even notice his breath was composed of gasps and pants.

Thor was more and more confused and worried hearing his brother panting, especially when he raised his bottom to meet his hand and keep on moving his hips to do so. But the most disturbing was that… hard thing against his knee. 

“Oh yes! Thor! Yes!” Loki mewled in pleasure, feeling close.

Thor spanked him one last time, making him arch his back again and threw his head back as a silent scream passed his lips. Then, he fell back on the blond haired God’s knees, out of strength, panting heavily, his mind dizzy.

Watching Loki catching his breath slowly, Thor could only mutter:

“That was hardly a punishment…”

Thor sighed, feeling desperate and exasperated at the same time. He let go of his brother wrist and gently lifted him to hold him close.

He didn’t want to hurt Loki, never, but since he refused to listen and persisted on the wrong path. He feared that Loki would one day get really in troubles and would deal with cruel punishments. 

All he wanted was to protect him, bring him home and...

Thor tensed as he felt a hand sneaking to his crotch.

“Loki…” he warned

“Oh, Thor, relax!” teased the God of Mischief.

Thor took the other’s shoulder to scowl him, but was stunned by Loki’s gaze. His green eyes were shining with something close to adoration and his cheeks were still blushing. 

Thor was about to say something when Loki prevented him to by kissing him passionately. He could only let him, completely at loss.

“Thor…” purred Loki as let go of him and caressed his cheek.”Were I not very bad?” he moved a bit, his hip grinding against Thor’s sensitive area. “Please, show me the good way.”

Thor gulped, feeling hotness rising greatly in him.

There suddenly was a storm outside.

**Author's Note:**

> found at norsekink


End file.
